Reality Life
by switch160293
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE/Sumary : Himeko, gadis keturunan bangsawan adalah kekasih Akashi Seijuuro. mereka bertemu disaat yang tak terduga menyebabkan Himeko menerima Akashi sebagai Kekasihnya. Bagaimana kelanjutanya? Silahkan baca aja untuk lebih lanjut /author mager buat summary yang panjang/
1. Chapter 1

Reality Life

Akashi Seijuro X Himeko(OC)

Notes : Semua diganti dalam sudut pandang Himeko (OC). Kemungkinan Typo banyak. author ngetik di smartphone :v

Be carefully dengan story yang gak nyambung sama judul awal. author udah ngingetin ya, kalau gak nyambung tolong abaikan saja /plak/

Story ini dibuat tentu bukan karena pengalaman pribadi tapi berdasarkan pemikiran pribadi

Dan juga dibuat dengan penuh perasaan untuk Akashi Seijuuro /abaikan/

Sumary : Himeko, gadis keturunan bangsawan adalah kekasih Akashi Seijuuro. mereka bertemu disaat yang tak terduga menyebabkan Himeko menerima Akashi sebagai Kekasihnya. Bagaimana kelanjutanya? Silahkan baca aja untuk lebih lanjut /author mager buat summary yang panjang/

Chapter 1

Aku adalah Himeko, gadis keturunan bangsawan di Jepang. Aku bersekolah di Rakuzan Gakuen, Kelas 1-A. Termasuk jajaran siswa berprestasi disekolah.

Sebelumnya, aku hanya home schooling selama 9 tahun menempuh pendidikan. Karena keinginanku ingin sekolah formal, dengan berbagai usaha agar dikabulkan akhirnya aku mencapainya, walaupun harus memenuhi persyaratan yang sangat sulit untukku yaitu,

Menjadi Kekasih dari keluarga Akashi, bernama Akashi Seijuuro.

-Reality life-

Kehidupanku dimulai sebagai penerus keluarga dan gelar bangsawan tidaklah mudah. Beberapa persyaratan lainya, dan alasan aku diperbolehkan disekolah ini pun begitu ketat.

Dalam bergaul, aku hanya diperbolehkan berteman dengan yang sederajat. Tidak boleh asal dalam memilih teman.

Sebagian orang dikelas ini tahu kalau aku seorang anak bangsawan, pemilik rumah sakit internasional di jepang. Dan keluargaku semuanya keturunan Dokter. Begitupun aku, juga calon dokter untuk meneruskan Rumah sakit yang dijalankan keluargaku.

Begitu membingungkan, aku ini calon dokter, bagaimana bisa aku tidak diperbolehkan akrab dengan temanku?

Namun, bukan berati aku tidak boleh berteman dengan mereka. Aku sedikit lega, setidaknya tak terlalu mengekang diriku.

Persyaratan kedua, menjaga martabat keluarga. Aku dituntut bersikap ramah, sopan, anggun layaknya anak bangsawan.

Ini bukan sama sekali image-ku. Kuingin sekali, bisa lolos dari persyaratan ini.

Persyaratan lainnya, Prestasi Akademiku harus bagus, mempertahankan posisi 3 teratas. Karena ini mempertaruhkan posisiku untuk melanjutkan perkuliahan di Universitas bergengsi yaitu Universitas Tokyo.

Kalau aku gagal, kemungkinan besar aku akan menjalani 'home schooling' kembali.

-Reality Life-

"Hei Himeko, ternyata lagi di atap sekolah" ucap seseorang gadis surai panjang sepinggang, hitam legam. Ia menghampiriku ikut menyender besi pagar.

"Ah Reira-chan.." aku menengok kearahnya.

"Hee.. Seorang hime-sama ada disini, kurasa kau jenuh ya dengan sekolah ini?" ucap Reira. Dia sahabatku dari kecil, kami selalu bersama. Dari keluarga bangsawan sepertiku. Keluarganya Pemilik hotel ternama dijepang, dan memiliki banyak cabang. Dan juga memiliki banyak koneksi artis papan atas, karena ibunya seorang agensi model.

"Tidak juga. Kurasa kau yang lelah harus bersikap seperti itu bertahun-tahun"

"Hahaha, kau menyerangku balik Hime?" ia tertawa lepas, kurasa tak ada yang pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau lengah Reira-chan. Gimana kalau ada yang lihat-"

"Ah kau masih saja kaku sih. Santai aja kenapa, huh anak dokter begitu ya? Kurasa kau banyak berubah Himeko" ia memotong kata-kataku. Benar apa yang ia katakan, aku tak bisa bebas dan aku selalu memikirkan perkataan orang tuaku, kalau tidak aku bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

"-Himeko, apa artinya kau bersekolah disini kalau kau tak bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri.." ia menepuk bahuku.

"-kau tahu, selama ini pun aku dikenal sosok seperti princess.."

"-dan hanya kau yang tahu, kalau sosok princess ini tak seperti apa yang diharapkan pemiliknya"

"-ya, diriku sendiri tidak mengharapkanya"

"Reira.." aku mengerti, dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama padaku berulang kali.

Tanggung jawab yang besar, sebagai seorang bangsawan. Tidak tertulis memang namun ini semua demi kelangsungan keluarga kami kelak.

Begitu yang dirasakan Reira maupun diriku.

"Sehabis ini aku ada les sih." ucap Reira dengan gaya santainya.

"-padahal, aku juga pengen hengout sama sobatku tercinta ini, hehe. Padahal ini, hari pertama kita bisa bersekolah bareng" ia menatap langit cerah.

"Hari ini aku juga ada les. Lagipula aku didaftarkan di tempat les yang kau sering pergi kan?" aku merogoh tasku dan mengambil brosurnya.

"Yatta! " ia berteriak kegirangan.

"-akhirnya ojou-sama ini bisa keluar dari tembok raksasa hihi" ia tersenyum menatapku, mengacak-acak suraiku.

"Memangnya segitu ngenesnya aku sampe kamu bilang gitu Rei?" aku menepis tanganya yang kelewat iseng itu. Namun senyuman jahilnya selalu nampak diwajahnya.

"Ha... Kau sendiri kenapa kepengen sekolah? Oh ya kudengar kau itu calon mantunya Keluarga Akashi ya?" ia selalu saja tak bisa sedikitpun menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Kurasa, dia lebih mengkhawatirkanku ketimbang rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku ingin bebas berekspresi disekolah ini-"

"Kenyataanya sama aja kan?" ia menimpaliku.

"Arghh kau ini bisa gak nerima alasanku?" aku menatapnya penuh kekesalan.

"Himeko banget deh kalo lagi kesel." ia tersenyum jahil. Mulai lagi sifat meledeknya.

"-terus soal Mantunya keluarga Akashi, gimana ceritanya tuh?" kurasa dia nggak mau denger alasanku sekolah tapi cuman mau denger kenapa aku bisa jadi calon keluarga Akashi.

"Itu karena perjodohan, waktu itu kami sekeluarga datang kerumahnya keluarga Akashi. Tepat ulang tahunya yang ke-17."

"tapi kalian kan masih bocah masa dikawinin" sambar Reira asal.

"Huh dengerin orang ngomong dulu Rei" aku mengalungkan sebelah tanganku ke lehernya seperti posisi mencekik.

"A-Ampun H-Himeko" ia kesakitan dan aku melepasnya.

"-Sadis banget kamu himeko"

"Salah sendiri suka nyambar omongan orang."

"Terus gimana kamu bisa nerima dia? Bukanya dulu kamu selalu ngehindar perjodohan ya? Sampe kabur segala tuh" ekspresinya bingung, berpose berpikir.

"-Aha! Aku tau karena Akashi ganteng kan? Udah gitu dia genius pula. Kurasa itu kan tipe-mu? Nee himeko?" mulai lagi ledekan jahilnya.

"Hah? Tentu saja bukan!"

"-lalu?"

"S-Soal itu.. Dialah persyaratan aku boleh kesekolah"

"-Oh begitu. Gampang banget ya buat nikah sama Himeko. Asalkan bisa sekolah langsung diterima. Hmm"

"Reiraaa! Nih anak ngasal banget ngomongnya" aku langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Sakit!" ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Supirku udah jemput. Aku duluan ya Reira-chan. Sampai ketemu ditempat les. Jyaa naa" aku berlarian menuruni tangga meninggalkan Reira.

"Hee tunggu Hime-chan" hanya itu yang tertangkap ditelingaku disaat terakhir.

-Reality Life-

Sepanjang les aku duduk disamping Reira. Baru pertama kalinya aku datang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dari sekolah.

Reira yang bosan hanya menguap sedari tadi. Dia termasuk jajaran siswa berprestasi, namun sikap malasnya gak ketulungan deh. Dia dari awal emang cerdas tapi pemalas sayangnya.

"Sasuga Hime, kuat sama pelajaran." ia mencibirku dengan tatapan ngantuknya.

"-aah aku ingin pulang lalu main game." ia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Sstt.. Reira, jangan ganggu konsentrasi orang"

"Eh?" dia mulai bicara lagi. Nih anak gaktau kondisi lagi belajar ya?

"Kamu lihat deh, itukan anak dari Keluarga Akashi. Calon suamimu bukan?" ia menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

Suasana sedikit ramai, tiba-tiba gosip mulai bertebaran. Huh nih anak ember banget ya.

"Ssstt.. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Reira-chan"

"Kamu gak sadar ya Himeko" ia menatapku saat ini.

"-Semua orang bangsawan juga tau berita tentang kamu dan Akashi pacaran."

"Iya iya aku tau jangan diumbar juga kan yang lain jadi pada tahu."

"Hei.. Sadarlah Himeko, disini tuh anak bangsawan semua yang les." ia menepuk kedua pundaku.

"Hah?"

"Ada apa Himeko-san" tegur guru les tersebut.

"Ah tidak, g-gomen sensei, hanya belum terbiasa les umum"

"Oh begitu. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri saja Himeko-san"

"H-Haik"

"Cie udah caper aja sama sensei cakep? Mau dikemanain Akashi-nya, hehe" mulai lagi ledekanya. Aku mulai mengabaikanya dengan mencatat materi di papan tulis.

"Hime, kamu tau gak, Akashi itu banyak fansnya. Kurasa kalo fansya tau kamu calon keluarga Akashi bisa-bisa kamu kena bullying tuh,hehe"

Pletak

"-sakit hime huhu.."

"Lagi belajar jangan ngomong terus. Besok kalo begini aku duduk sama yang lain aja"

"Haik haik" jawabnya santai. Aku tak habis pikir sifatnya kelewat batas.

-Reality Life-

"Hime!" Reira mengejarku dari belakang saat supir membukakan pintu mobil.

"Nani? Berlarian seperti itu? Memangnya ini drama,huh"

"H-Hime.. Hosh.. Tunggu sebentar.. Aku lelah berlari"

Ia mulai menatapku serius. Ada apa denganya? Memang ada yang gawat darurat?

Percuma dipikirkan jika dia belum mengatakan apapun.

"Hime. Sebaiknya kita bicara di cafe terdekat. Dou?" ia menatapku was-was melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Membuatku tambah penasaran, tak mungkin Reira setegang ini kalau tidak ada masalah yang genting.

Tapi..

"Gomen Reira, hari ini ada les Piano-"

"Argghh bisa tunda dulu, tidak?" ia menarik lenganku paksa dan menyeretku berlarian sepanjang jalan. Supir dibelakang mengejar kami berdua, namun kami berhasil menghindar.

"Baka! Kalau begini aku bisa diomelin ortu-ku!" aku membentak dirinya. Sifat nekatnya gak pernah hilang dari dirinya.

"Sssttt.. Hime! Sekali-kali jangan nurut amat. Emangnya bandel dikit gaboleh? Huh."

"Sesat punya temen kayak kamu Rei"

"Hidoi Hime-sama"

"Gausah pakek 'sama' norak tau dengernya."

"Hehehe kamu malas ya dipanggil seperti itu? Padahal kamu kan emang Ojou-sama hihi"

"Haik..haik Reira-sama"

"Hee.. Nyerang balik? Gak mempan- hmpptt"

"Ssstt.. Ada supirku disana. Berisik banget kamu Rei" ucapku berbisik.

"Ayo kita pergi Hime, lewat sini" ia menariku tiba-tiba dan entah kemana ia membawaku pergi. Sampailah kami di Konbini(supermarket).

Baru pertama kalinya aku ke Konbini.

"Oh ya mau es loli?" tanyanya saat kami berkeliling konbini.

"Um.." aku mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya, Hime.." ia menatap es loli itu lekat-lekat. Seperti ada sesuatu antara dirinya dengan es loli.

"Ada apa Rei? Kok galau gitu nadanya"

"Ha? Ah eto.. Bukan apa-apa" ia mengambil 4 kotak es loli, di dalam trolly.

"Sebenarnya ada yang gawat atau kau berniat menculikku? Huh.. Kalo begini aku besok tidak boleh sekolah"

Aku duduk di depan konbini sambil mengemut es loli pemberianya.

"Hime, jangan duduk dibawah kotor. Kau kan hime-sama, nanti seragamu yang mahal itu-"

"Berisik. Huh kamu mirip ibu-ibu arisan korban sinetron"

"Ahahaha, habisnya kamu sedari tadi pasang 'image princess' ngeselin tau g ak"

"-sekali-kali aku kepengen liat kamu kayak gini. Aahh, pasti Akashi-sama langsung speechless deh, tau jadi dikawinin gak ahahaha" mulai lagi candaan ngeledeknya. Benar-benar diluar logika kalau dia memang Princess betulan.

"Eh?" ia berhenti tertawa. Tak lama pandanganya menatapku panik.

"Kenapa? Udah habis bahan candaanya sampai diam begitu? Huh, bulying tau ini namanya."

Aku tak memperdulikan tatapanya, namun aku merasa seseorang dibelakangku begitu dekat. Baunya seperti parfum mahal, walau tercampur keringat. Ke-kenapa mendadak jantungku berdetak tidak karuan? U-Uh.. Selera parfumnya tidak buruk juga. Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan bukan itu seharusnya yang kupikirikan.

"Hime-san, kenapa bisa ada disini?" suara baritonya sangat dekat dengan daun telingaku. Fuh.. Bisa kutebak, dia tepat dibelakangku.

"A-Akashi Seijuuro?" ucap Reira tergagap. Uwah.. Seorang Reira bisa segitu paniknya. Aahh.. Paling dia takut kalau candaanya tadi didengar oleh Akashi.

Tunggu...

Gimana kalau tadi dia mendengar semuanya? Bukanya itu hal yang gawat darurat?

"A-Ah.. Eto.. K-Konbawa Akashi-kun" aku mulai menyapanya. Kurasa dia pria yang baik bukan? Kan kita sama-sama keturunan bangsawan, tak mungkin melakukan hal yang buruk kan? Ah walaupun tadi aku dan Reira melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dihadapanya.

Oh ya..

Kenapa dengan santainya aku makan es loli dengan duduk ngenes di depan konbini? Gawat, yang lihat Akashi-kun? Duh celaka.

"Kalian berdua, sebaiknya jangan ditempat seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Restoran Prancis dekat sini?" tawarnya. Ditanganya terdapat plastik berisi minuman isotonik, dengan kaos hitam dan celana basket.

Casual sekali, apa dia habis latihan basket?

Membeli minuman sendiri? Memangnya tidak ada yang bisa ia suruh?

Ugh.. Tapi ini masih ruang lingkup sekolah Rakuzan. Kurasa dia habis mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

"Baiklah.." ucap Reira. Ia menarik tanganku seakan aku menyetujuinya. Huh nih anak seenaknya saja kalau bertindak.

"Baiklah. Kalian kesana duluan, saya akan menyusul nanti setelah ganti baju. Permisi" Ia berjalan berlawanan arah seperti menuju ke sekolah.

Aku dan Reira saling menatap. Semburat merah tertera di pipinya. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat tapi ia malah mencubit pipiku.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Huh Hime aku malu tahu. Ugh gimana ini, dia gak bongkar aib aku kan?"

"Lagian salah sendiri, ah lagipula gak kamu aja aku juga terlibat tau"

"Ugh, kamu nyantai banget sih? Duh Hime, ini mempertaruhkan nama keluargaku tahu"

"Siapa yang santai? Dasar. Dari awal aku juga udah hati-hati tau"

"Aku tuh begini kan cuman dideket Hime.."

Sudah kuduga itu jawabanya. Arghh.. Bagaimana ini, gimana caranya seorang Akashi tutup mulut? Ughh beda derajat kali, dia itu diatasku. Aku hanya seorang anak dokter, beda denganya pemilik perusahaan ternama di jepang, pemegang saham tertinggi. Bahkan sebagian saham rumah sakit keluargaku dia memilikinya. Kalau aku berbuat aneh-aneh, otousan dan okaasan pasti menghukumku.

"Lebih baik kita bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hime?"

"Aku rasa lebih baik begitu."

Aku mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataanya.

"Yosh! Kita temui sang Pangeranya Hime-sama" mulai lagi deh candaanya.

-Reality Life-

Kini kami diruangan mewah bercahaya keemasan diruanganya. Terdapat para butler mondar-mandir menghampiri meja kami.

Makanan ala Frances tersedia di meja kami. Terdapat Wine juga. Ah kurasa aku masih dibawah umur tak selayaknya minum ini. Lagipula aku sangat sensitif dengan alkohol.

"Arigatou gozaimasu sudah memenuhi undangan saya" ia bersikap ramah dan sopan. Fuh apakah aku harus bersikap layaknya bangsawan? Fuh.. Baru bisa bebas malah begini lagi.

"Ah tidak harusnya kami yang berterima kasih Akashi-sama" ucap Reira. Duh gak sopan nih anak bilang begitu.

"Kochiro kouso, Akashi-kun" aku menjawabnya. Reira terlihat salah tingkah. Duh, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih sering bertemu dan bersikap layaknya bangsawan sih? Reira memang tidak pernah menghadapi hal seperti ini?

Kenapa sikapku jadi sok benar begini? Apa Reira segitu tegangnya sama Akashi jadi gugup begitu? Huh, aneh sekali, bukankah harusnya aku yang super tegang karena aku kekasih dari keluarga Akashi?

"Sumimasen, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Himeko-San. Bisakah Reira-San meninggalkan kami berdua?" ucap Akashi tiba-tiba. Kulihat tampang Reira sedikit pucat, duh kenapa lagi sih? Apa harusnya aku juga panik? Tapi entah kenapa bias saja rasanya.

"H-Haik. Saya sudah dijemput supir ada les biola. Kalau begitu permisi" ia membungkukan setengah badanya dan melangkah dengan anggunya layaknya Ojou-sama. Pffftt.. Aku geli sendiri liat Reira begitu sopan dan anggun.

"Himeko-san, maaf seharian ini aku belum menemuimu. Di hari pertama-mu sekolah seharusnya aku menjemputmu" ia menatapku dengan senyumanya yang menawan.

Sebenarnya, aku phobia laki-laki. Asal dia tidak menyentuhku, kurasa akan baik-baik saja. Untuk saat ini, aku masih bersikap normal dan berusaha menerima 'dia' karena banyak alasan dibalik itu semua.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Kurasa begini saja cukup. Aku sudah sangat senang kau menyambutku dengan baik disekolah ini"

"Benarkah?" nadanya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Entah mengapa aku merinding dibuatnya.

"I-Iya itu benar." mendadak aku gugup dihadapanya.

"Hm?" nadanya seperti menggodaku. Apa benar ini Akashi sesungguhnya? Kenapa aura intimidasinya kuat sekali.

"-Himeko, aku mengerti kau menerimaku bukan semata-mata karena keinginan ortu-mu menginginkan mantu bangsawan sepertiku."

"-sebelumnya, kau sudah tolak undangan perjodohan bukan?"

"-perlu kau ingat, aku pun menerima perjodohan ini bukan karena aku mencintaimu"

"-itu hanya karena kau layak untukku."

"-mengerti?" ia menatapku tajam, seringaianya muncul membuatku pucat pasi. Apa ini sifat aslinya? Y-Yang benar saja?!

"Baiklah" aku menjawabnya setenang mungkin. Aku tidak boleh terlihat mengenaskan dihadapan Akashi. Setidaknya aku lega, kalau diantara kami tidak ada perasaan spesial.

Bukankah ini cinta yang tragis? Berpura-pura mencintai hanya karena keinginan pribadi masing-masing?

Lalu..

Cinta yang tulus itu seperti apa..

-Reality life-

-Chapter 1 End-

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Reality Life

Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Himeko)

Chapter 2

Enjoy your reading!

Semenjak hari itu, aku sedikit khawatir tentang hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun selanjutnya.

Entah kenapa hanya memikirkannya membuat kepalaku pusing begini.

"Sumimasen, Apa ada Hime-san di kelas 10-A." terlihat seseorang yang kukenal. Bersurai panjang hitam legam, perawakanya yang anggun dan sopan - ah tidak itu fake- dia adalah sahabatku, Reira-chan.

"Uwaah.. Ada Reira-senpai! Kudengar dia Ratu di Rakuzan loh!" gosip para cewek. Jadi, Reira terkenal gini toh di sekolah?

"Reira-sama! Jangan panggil senpai uh tidak sopan tahu" ujar gadis lainnya menyambar.

"Eh tadi dia nanyain Himeko ya?"

"Sstt jangan asal ngomong kamu, Himeko itu anak bangsawan juga tau. Dia itu pemilik Rumah sakit internasional di Jepang. Dan juga peringkat terbaik saat ujian masuk Rakuzan satu angkatan"

"Himeko itu udah dinobatkan Ratu kelas 10. Gelar itu pantas buat Himeko karena sudah memenuhi persyaratan"

"Ughh.. Buat dapat gelar Ratu Rakuzan gampang banget ya asal anak bangsawan" ujar seseorang dengan nada mencibir.

"Himeko-san, ada yang mencarimu sedari tadi" ucap gadis disampingku.

"-jangan dipikirkan ya kata-kata anak kelas. Mereka memang begitu" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku menampilkan senyum sebisaku.

"Himeko-san, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu" ucap reira di depan pintu kelas saat aku menghampirinya.

"Geli denger Reira sopan begitu" ucapku pelan. Kurasa tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan kami berdua.

"Hee.. Berani sama senpai-mu yang terkenal Ratu ini? Hm?"

"Ssstt.. Reira-chan mending ke atap aja yuk" aku menarik tanganya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" aku menyender di pagar besi sambil memejamkan mata. Menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa kulitku.

"Himeko... Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya" mendadak suaranya galau. Duh nih anak tidak biasanya nge-galau begini.

"Hei Reira, kalau masang tampang galau gitu kayak minta ditimpuk batu, gitu." ucapku.

"Aku lagi males bercanda, gak mood tau gak" ia menimpaliku sesimple-nya.

"Oke aku serius. Jadi kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku mulai meneliti gerak-gerik Reira. Sepertinya memang ada yang ia ingin bicara serius padaku.

"Jadi sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu terlebih dahulu" ia menatapku lekat. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku berusaha untuk mengerti apa maksud semua yang ia lakukan.

"Maaf, aku sebenarnya mantan Akashi Seijuuro"

Eh?

Maksudnya? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku ini benar-benar tuli sampai tak mau dengar kata-kata tersebut?

Kenapa, rasanya ada hal lain yang kurasakan lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Kami pacaran setahun yang lalu."

Ia menjelaskan seperti enggan menceritakan hal itu padaku.

"Apa kau ingat, orang yang sering kuceritakan padamu, seseorang yang aku sukai?"

"-Dialah Akashi Seijuuro."

"-Maaf Himeko. Mungkin kau kecewa mendengar hal ini. Tapi aku tidak mau menutupi semuanya darimu"

"Oh.." jawabku simple

"Tuh kan Himeko membenciku ya?"

"Enggak.. Tapi gak nyangka aja seleramu ternyata masih bagus ahaha" aku tertawa lepas. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang lain yang kurasakan.

"Hime.. Tak biasanya kamu begini?huh kesambet apa kamu?" ia mengoyak-oyakan tubuhku.

"-kamu jujur sama aku Hime. Gimana perasaan kamu sama Akashi?"

"-selama ini kamu bilang phobia laki-laki. Gimana bisa jadi kekasihnya Akashi?"

"-apa Akashi itu gendernya cewek jadi kamu suka dia?"

"-aku tuh khawatir sama kamu Hime"

"Hei..hei Reira.. Sadarlah. Aku masih normal. Bisa gak mikirnya yang bener? Emang segitu ngenesnya aku sampai kamu khawatirin begitu?"

"Habis kamu baru kali ini nerima perjodohan. Aku selalu mikirin hal ini , sampai gabisa tidur"

"Pantas saja mata udah seperti panda"

"Himeko... Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu kamu berusaha mengelak bukan?"

"Mau kamu apa sih Reira? Udah deh aku pusing berbelit-belit"

"-Intinya kamu itu mantan Akashi Seijuuro, yang selama ini kamu cintain kan? Terus kamu kaget aku bisa jadi kekasih Akashi Seijuuro, bahkan calon istri."

"-Hei Reira.. Jujur saja padaku. Aku tahu betapa kamu mencintai Akashi Seijuuro."

"Jadi kamu gausah khawatir. Aku tidak ada perasaan padanya. Begitu pun dirinya"

"Tapi Himeko dia hanya mantanku-"

"Mantan? Tatapanmu tidak mencerminkan kalau itu bukan sekedar mantan"

"- percayalah padaku Reira"

"-selama phobiaku masih menetap."

"-sulit bagiku untuk jatuh cinta padanya"

"-mengerti?"

"Himeko... Maaf" ia memelukku erat.

"Jangan cengeng ya Reira. Udah kayak ftv aja" ucapku mengusap bahu.

"Hiks..hiks.. Himeko.. Kamu.."

Mulai deh. Berasa kayak roman picisan gini.

"-buat aku sedih...hiks" ia masih memelukku.

"Udah ah dramanya abis beli tiket dulu gih" ucapku kesal. Aku paling malas menghadapi adegan nge-drama begini.

"Aku sedih.. Hiks.. Kamu masih gak suka cowok.. Hiks.."

"Oi Reira teme! Masih aja becanda hih nih anak bikin khawatir aja"

"Ahahaha... Himeko gabisa dominan soal bullying dariku"

"Udah bell, balik yuk ke kelas" ucapku setelah mendengar bell berbunyi.

-Reality Life-

Menjadi kekasih bangsawan itu jangan berharap mendapatkan keromantisan. Karena aku dan dirinya menjalin hubungan bilateral berdasarkan keuntungan kedua pihak. Bisa dibilang simbiosis mutualisme.

Namun, untuk menjaga hubungan itu tetap berlanjut aku putuskan untuk menjadi kekasih sesungguhnya. Walaupun ini bukan kemauanku seutuhnya. Setidaknya, aku bisa berpura-pura selama aku bebas menikmati kehidupan sosialku disini.

"Akashi-senpai, ini bento untukmu. Semoga kau suka masakan buatanku" aku menyerahkan bento padanya. Ia seperti berpikir sesaat untuk memutuskan menerimanya atau tidak.

"Sei-chan sudah punya pacar baru? Kawaii, eh kelas 10 ya? Ternyata dedek kelas seleranya Sei-chan" ucap lelaki bersurai hitam panjang sebahu. Dia terlihat gemulai, seperti wanita. Dan panggilanya buat akashi itu kawaii banget. Aku rasa mereka sudah saling akrab.

"-Kenalkan, aku Reo Mabuchi. Kelas 3-C. " ia mengulurkan tanganya padaku. Mendadak aku panik dan gugup. Dia kan cowok gimana bisa? Uhh.. Tolong aku please.. Bisa gawat kalau-

"Reo, jangan sentuh kekasihku. Sentuh dikit kau akan tahu akibatnya" ucap Akashi. Hanya karena ucapan akashi, Reo-senpai langsung bergidik ngeri. Raut wajahnya pucat, padahal kulitnya sudah pucat begitu?

Sasuga Akashi-kun, bisa mengintimidasi senpai-nya.

"Himeko. Kau bisa duduk di bench selama aku latihan. Terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku." tak lama ia tersenyum. Senyumanya yang tulus, berbeda dari biasanya. Apa dia sedang bahagia hari ini?

Dia itu sulit kutebak. Terkadang ia bersikap sangat baik layaknya Pangeran. Tapi disisi lain bisa saja jahat seperti iblis. Uhh.. Aku memang belum pernah menghadapi langsung tapi, aku sering mendengarnya dari Reira.

Oh ya..

Kenapa mesti mantanya Reira yang jadi kekasihku? Aku yakin dia pasti lagi galau nggak jelas hari ini. Aku sedikit khawatir sebenarnya, habis ini complicated banget.

"Ayo kita mulai..."

Priiitt

Suara peluit ditiupkan tanda mulainya suatu pertandingan.

Baru pertama kalinya, aku melihat Akashi-kun bermain basket.

Setiap kali ia mencetak skor terlihat keren. Kurasa, ia benar-benar mencintai basket, terlihat menikmati alur permainan basketnya.

Sampai permainan basket berakhir aku masih menunggu di bench. Tapi anehnya, Akashi-kun lama sekali keluar dari loker. Padahal teman-temanya sudah selesai berganti pakaian.

"Ah Himeko-chan, kamu menunggu Sei-chan ya?" dia memanggilku dengan embel 'chan' . baru kali ini ada yang menyebutku begitu. Biasanya dengan suffix 'sama'. Ugh.. Mungkin karena aku masih baru di sekolah formal, kurasa itu wajar. Reira bilang kalau aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

"I-iya Reo-senpai"

"Panggil Reo-nee saja. Aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu. Ne?"

"A-Ah iya.." aneh sekali, masa cowok dipanggilnya begitu?

"Sei-chan masih di loker loh temui saja dia, sudah sepi disini" terdengar suaranya menggodaku.

"Eh? Tapi itu loker cowok" jawabku. Duh kelihatanya aku polos banget dibegoin sama Reo-senpai.

"Hee... Kamu kan 'kekasihnya' ya nggak apa-apa Hime-chan" ucapnya.

"-jyaa naa" ia melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan gymnasium.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk manis di bench menunggu Akashi-kun.

"Lama banget" aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku. Kuputuskan untuk kesana memeriksa keadaan.

Kenapa Akashi lama sekali?

Feeling aku gak enak..

"A-Akashi-Senpai" aku mencoba menelusuri loker. Namun tidak ada orang. Sebenarnya kemana dia?

"-Akashi hmppt-" tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutku dari belakang.

Siapa dia? Apa dia mau menculiku? Ugh.. Jadi ingat kejadian tragis.. Rasanya pusing sekali kepalaku. Terasa berdenyut-denyut, nyeri sekujur tubuhku.

"Himeko, ini aku Seijuuro" ia membisikan kalimat itu ditelingaku.

TBC..

See you next chapter!

Please follow, fav and review~


End file.
